


Shepard's Love of a Machine.

by Black_SPD_Ranger



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy, Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Asexual Character, F/F, F/M, I went really AU with this, Synthesis Ending, What the hell was I thinking, this is a gift
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:08:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28232940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_SPD_Ranger/pseuds/Black_SPD_Ranger
Summary: After the synthesis option, Jasmine Shepard was killed.  But she was brought back to life thanks to cloning and her memories being stored on the Citadel. A friend of her's, Reginald Ranor, did the same for Legion.  Now it was time for him to return.  And maybe... just maybe, he could fall in love with her like she had with him.
Relationships: Ashley Williams/Nyreen Kandros (mentioned), EDI/Samantha Traynor (mentioned), Jack | Subject Zero/Oriana Lawson (background), Kaidan Alenko/Tali'Zorah nar Rayya (background), Kasumi Goto/Garrus Vakarian (mentioned), Legion/Female Shepard, Miranda Lawson/Liara T'Soni (mentioned)
Kudos: 1





	Shepard's Love of a Machine.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CrimsonShield75](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonShield75/gifts).



> This is a gift to CrimsonShield75. She had some requests that I hope I filled for her. Not my easiest story to write, but I did enjoy it. I hope you enjoy reading it. CrimsonShield75 has been very inspiring and helpful in my writing, much like potionsmaster, and this is my way of saying thank you.

It had taken a year or so to complete what seemed like an insurmountable task. Legion’s platform could be repaired. That wasn’t the issue. To be honest, any geth’s platform could have been repaired. But the upgrades given to him by the Reapers had given Legion the one thing the geth had always wanted. A soul. Legion wished to share that with all of his people. Jasmine Shepard, the black haired, brown eyes Persian commander of the Normandy, was able to broker a peace between the geth and the quarians, though she did have to threaten to let the geth destroy every quarian to do so. The upgrades were given to all geth, but at the cost of Legion’s life.

But what no one knew was the infiltrator on the ship. A man who knew technology well and had been using it for millennia. This man came to this universe in search of an answer to a question. That question being, how did beings from that universe find a way to slip into his. In his home dimension, he was a high ranking Admiral. In this one, he went undercover as a simple Gunnery Chief. What he didn’t expect was growing as close as he did to the ones he served with, including Legion.

But this man wasn’t the only one who cared about Legion. Jasmine Shepard also cared for him. Initially, her care was just a commander for a member of her crew, but she found herself, much like Sam, falling for a synthetic. His tones brought her comfort, his form… the N7 on his chest from her armor, gave her solace. She didn’t think it would go anywhere because he was a machine. But right at the end, when he was asking if the geth deserved death, she thought she heard a touch of longing, but she wasn’t sure. But now with this green glow on her… she wondered if she could have a relationship with him.

There were three things that led Jasmine to this question. The first of this was the green glow that covered every single being in the galaxy. She remembered making the decision to bring organics and synthetics to become like one using the synthesis option. However, her memory stopped before taking the action and here she was. She was cloned, that much she was told. Her memories had been saved by the Catalyst and Liara helped put those memories back into her head.

The second thing was the wedding she attended a couple weeks ago. EDI had become EDI Traynor after a whirlwind romance that took everyone by surprise. Apparently Joker was more in love with the ship than the sexy Robot and Sam was more than willing to treat EDI as a lovely woman. But then again, Shepard was used to unusual romances. Kaidan had fallen for Tali and she for him. She loved his calmness and level headedness. He loved her clear thinking and technical knowhow. Garrus had fallen for Kasumi, and even though no one could replace Keji… nobody’s perfect. Garrus could help Kasumi when she would rob from the rich to give to the poor, but she had to stop her general thievery because of dating an ex-cop. And she loved it when he chased her. Speaking of Turian/Humans dating, Shepard added a new member to the crew, Nyreen Kandros, Ashley Williams’ girlfriend.

The third thing was finding out her friend from another universe had actually recorded a duplicate of Legion’s memories. He had downloaded them all up to the point of death using technology unknown to Shepard and the others. And with those memories, the Engineers from two universes and three worlds would begin building a new platform for Legion. She just hoped his soul would return to him. Jasmine had no understanding of souls, not like Ash, but she knew Legion had something. And she hoped it was given back to him. Her friend from the other universe once told her that the soul was not something that could leave the body when someone died. It was the sum of knowledge of a person’s life and experiences. Their memories and life force could be extracted, apparently he’d seen that done before on multiple occasions, but it didn’t just leave the body once the person died. As she reflected on that comment, she looked on her own death and twice resurrection and saw some merits to that comment and it gave her a bit of hope.

Jasmine decided to go and check how the Engineers were doing with Legion’s new platform and went for a walk. She had her shoulder blade length black hair tied up in a ponytail and her uniform was as presentable as it could be. The room Legion was being rebuilt in had a glass pane window that allowed people to look into. She saw Jack standing there watching and noticed something was off about her. She wore a yellow tank top and camo pants but something was missing. Her tattoos and her scars. Jasmine walked up and asked, “What’s up Jack?”

Jack turned to her and smiled. “Yeah, just came to watch my dad work.”

Jasmine nodded then held her hand up, index finger out and waved up and down. “And the lack of tats?”

Jack looked at her fresh skin and nodded. “Yeah. All except the star and skull on my chest are gone. As are all my scars. I decided it was finally time to let the past go. I held onto it long enough and now I need to grow. What’s funny is the glow only appears when I’m in this dimension. It disappears when I head to Auradon or to my home dimension.”

Jasmine nodded as she stood beside Jack to watch. She smiled seeing the care given to Legion as each part was added. She smiled seeing them add a part of her black N7 armor to his chest piece. Looking in she saw Jack’s dad, Reginald Ranor working diligently with the others including Tali’Zorah and a pale skinned man wearing a mostly black uniform with red epaulets. Captain Data, she remembered him being referred to as. Another man, a black man in civilian clothes, had come with Data this time to assist. She had been introduced to him as Geordie La Forge. Apparently he was a good friend of Data’s. There were a couple of geth in there as well. She hadn’t had time to get to know their names. The geth had started taking on more human or function names so they could interact more with the more organic technorganics.

Jack stood silent for a couple minutes more before she asked, “So when are you going to admit your feelings about Legion?”

Jasmine’s eyes went wide. She turned to look at Jack in surprise then asked, “How did you know?”

Jack chuckled at that. “You gave some hints when we first brought him on board. OK, a lot of hints actually. Probably couldn’t act on it because of the whole Captain of a ship can’t have romance thing, right?”

Jasmine chuckled a bit and said, “Jack, I’m ace actually. And for the longest time I thought I was arom as well.”

Jack looked at Jasmine then smirked. “Never took you for Asexual. Just thought you would bang anyone for stress relief.”

Jasmine chuckled and said, “Nah. I don’t do casual. And to be honest, I didn’t think I could ever fall in love. But I don’t think Legion will be interested, so why should I worry about it.”

Jack laughed and said, “You got it bad. Anyways, I gotta head off. Ori’s setting up a dinner with Miranda and Liara and I promised I would help.”

Jasmine nodded and said, “See you around Jack.” She watched the woman walk off before turning back to watch the people inside work on Legion. They had finished up the chassis and were putting the final details in when Reginald, Jack’s father, plugged a wire into Legion’s head. He pulled out an old fashioned compact disc and inserted it into a drive. Once inserted, all but the geth headed out of the chamber.

Reginald smiled and said, “Hey Jasmine, he should be finished by tomorrow.”

Jasmine chuckled and said, “Admiral, you make it sound so clinical.”

Reginald laughed and said, “Maybe. Old habits die hard.” He turned to Geordie and said, “See Geordie, I told you being a Chief is a whole lot easier than being an Admiral.”

Geordie chuckled and said, “Then maybe you should never have gone through Starfleet Academy.”

Reginald shrugged. “I couldn’t help it, Geordie. I never thought I'd make it to Admiral.”

Data smirked and said, “For anyone that has been around as long as you have, I would think they would have came up with a lifetime rank for you.”

Geordie smiled and said, “That’s what his rank is now. Commanding Admiral. He still has to follow the orders of the Commander in Chief, though.”

Reginald held up his hands and said, “Yeah yeah yeah. I surrender.”

The two chuckled at that. Jasmine smiled seeing their camaraderie. She looked at Reginald and asked, “And how long have you been friends with these two?”

Reginald looked at Geordie and Data and said, “Oh I’d say we’ve known each other for twenty-four, almost twenty-five years now.”

Data nodded and said, “I would give you the exact time, but people have found the full amount of information to be a time waster.”

Jasmine chuckled at that then asked, “Mind if I stay with him?”

Tali smiled and nodded to her. “Yes. Computo and Capek are watching over him while the data uploads. It’s so weird trying to bring a machine back to life like this, but we were able to bring you back, so why not him?”

Reginald placed a hand on her shoulder and nodded. “I agree. Course I’ve brought back to life more friends than I can count. Or want to count for that matter.”

Jasmine nodded and hugged Tali and then Reginald before heading in. As she walked in, Reginald asked, “Geordie, Data, wanna head to one of the restaurants on the Citadel?”

Data shook his head. “Sorry, but I need to get back to the Enterprise.”

Geordie smiled and said, “I’m game. Not every day I get to visit a really different universe.”

Tali smiled and said, “Kaidan and I can join you two.”

Reginald smiled, turning to her and said, “I didn’t want to impose.”

Tali chuckled and said, “Technically I’m imposing.”

The doors closed behind Jasmine as she moved up to Legion and placed a hand on his chest. She smiled looking at him before stepping back.

Capek nodded to Shepard and said, “His soul is uploading Shepard-Commander. By the definition of Ranor-Admiral at least.”

Jasmine nodded to him and said, “I’m hardly in a place to disagree with him.” She smiled at that. She stood there and watched him gain all the information he once had.

***

Computo pushed on Shepard’s shoulder, waking her. She moaned a bit, noticing that not only had she fallen asleep, but she also had been given a pillow and blanket. Jasmine smiled, looking at Computo and Capek and said, “Thank you.”

Capek nodded and said, “Shepard-Commander, Legion is about to wake. I have contacted Creator-Tali and Ranor-Admiral.”

Shepard nodded as she stood up stretching. She looked at Legion and smiled.

Five minutes later Tali, Reginald and Data soon walked up. Reginald looked at Capek and asked, “Will you be able to wake him?”

Capek nodded. “We know how to wake other geth. I just hope… I just hope he will be the Legion even we remember.”

Jasmine nodded and bit her lip watching Legion begin his power up procedure. His flashlight-like eye lit up and he looked around. His eye moved over and looked at Shepard and said, “Shepard-Commander.”

Shepard smiled and asked, “How are you, Legion?”

Legion looked around again and said, “I am confused Shepard-Commander. The last thing I remember was Tali answering the age old geth question, do the geth have a soul. She responded that the answer was yes. I responded, I know Tali. But thank you.” Then Jasmine and Tali joined him saying, “Keelah se’lai.”

Jasmine gasped. “Legion. It is you.” Tears were starting to form at the corners of her dark eyes.

Legion nodded and said, “It is Shepard. I… I can feel emotions.”

Reginald smiled and said, “Yes Legion. Apparently you are being affected by whatever is affecting everyone in this universe. It has changed all life forms into technorganic life forms. A mixture of synthetic and organic life. The organics have become more synthetic and synthetics have become more organic.”

Legion nodded. “I see. Thank you Ranor-Lieutenant.”

Reginald chuckled and pointed to his chest. There was a black bar on it with a gold edge and seven gold squares inside. “Admiral, Legion.”

Legion looked from his rank to Data’s then nodded. Very well Ranor-Admiral.”

Reginald chuckled.

Tali smiled and said, “I think this calls for a party. Let me call Kaidan and see if he and Vega can set something up.”

Data smirked and said, “I would like to invite you to visit the Enterprise. I will give you a tour of the ship I command.”

Legion nodded and said, “Thank you… Captain.” Data nodded. Legion turned back to Jasmine and the panels on the side of his head opened as if he were smiling. Jasmine smiled as well.

The Normandy party for Legion had been big. So many of the surviving Normandy crew came to party with Legion. Legion was surprised that Sam and EDI got married, but he was happy for them. He didn’t know it was possible but it made sense for these two. So much had changed that it was overwhelming for him. But Jasmine stayed by Legion’s side the whole time and he found her presence comforting.

***

It had been a few months since Legion’s return. Jasmine stayed by Legion’s side most of the time. It comforted her to be near him, but conversely, he felt the same way. Her presence comforted him more than he would let on initially. But as he got used to these new feelings, these new sensations, he did his best to express them more. And that made Jasmine happy. And for some reason, making Jasmine happy made him happy.

One day, while alone at Flux, Legion looked at Shepard and said, “I don’t think I will make a good sexual partner Shepard.”

Jasmine turned her head and spit out her drink. She coughed a bit, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. She coughed again and asked incredulously, “What?”

Legion looked down and said, “I felt you wanted to start a sexual relationship with me. Our interactions over the past several weeks have led me to the conclusion that you wish to have a sexual relationship with me.”

Jasmine looked stunned before laughing.

Legion had a look of confusion on his expressionless face. “Did I say something funny Shepard?”

Jasmine shook her head as she wiped her eyes. “No Legion. I think we got our signals cross.”

Still looking confused, he asked, “What do you mean?”

Jasmine sighed and asked, “What is the definition of Asexual?”

Legion replied, “Lacking sex or functional sex organs. Much like any geth.”

Jasmine smiled and nodded. “Another definition is not having sexual feelings toward others. Basically, not experiencing sexual desire or attraction. I am asexual, Legion. I’m not attracted to you sexually. I have romantic feelings for you. Would I like you to hold me at night? Yes. Do I want you to give me pleasure? No. Do you understand?”

Legion nodded, listening to this and sat back. He was quiet before he leaned forward and said, “I can accept this.”

Jasmine smiled as she stood up and walked over to him. She leaned down and kissed him on one of the panels before returning to her seat. His panels flexed showing him blushing. She said, “Legion, this is the beginning of a beautiful relationship.”


End file.
